When Faerieland sunk
by Rebecca-the-Jynxer
Summary: An earthquake made faeriland sink in the neopian ocean Xandra has been released from her stone form and kass turns out to be alive thanks to a deal he made with the three and he hides in shenkuu the 2 of the save faerialdn and maraqua from war with krawk
1. Freedom & the Quest for the soul

When Maraqua met Faerieland

**Q**ueen Fyora was sitting on her throne in the Faerie Castle and she was talking with Illusen that she should tale more care if her royal garden. But suddenly an earthquake shook everything, Fyora's throne slid to the left Fyora and Illusen had nowhere to hide from the cruelty of the earthquake. A huge crack began to open the ground, starting from Jhudora's Bluff and moving towards the Faerie City. The crack was widening all the time until the crater opened and Faerieland began to sink in the water.

Miles away in Maraqua, Talek the Swordmaster swam fast to the throne room of King Kelpbeard's castle.

"My King something terrible is happening. Faerieland is sinking" Talek reported.

"We should build a fortress around Maraqua to protect us all, of the currents that will be caused by the tidal waves" King replied

"It's too late to do that. The currents are approaching us really fast"

"I know Talek. Tell the town crier to warn everyone to stay in their homes, for their own safety"

"Yes, your majesty" said Talek and left to announce the will of King Kelpbeard to the town crier.

After some minutes Faerieland had completely sunk in the depths of the Neopian Ocean. The tidal waves and strong currents moved a rocky object to the Ruins of Maraqua, the object bumped The Darkest Faerie statue causing a red orb, Jerdana's orb, to fall upon the object. The object was like a statue of a xweetok. A very familiar xweetok to all the residents of Faerieland and all Neopia. It was Xandra ! Cracks were forming on the stone covering Xandra, there was a red light, similar to the colour of the orb, coming out of the cracks. Eventually Xandra was freed of the stone formation.

"Gaaah" she shouted as bubbles were coming out of her mouth. She stood up, looked around and finally she realized she was in Maraqua. She held her breath and swam towards the Fishing Vortex. She took a deep breath, swam out of the Vortex and moved to the surface.

"Ahh" she breathed heavily

In the distance, she could see Mystery Island, and she decided to swim towards it and later go to the mainland.

After a couple of hours she made it to Mystery Island, and fainted of exhaustion on the shore. Meanwhile Rorru was taking his daily walk by the beach, where he found her and took her with him to let her rest. After hours Xandra has regained her powers and her magic got strong again. She left before Rorru returned, she went to the harbour, took a boat and left for Neopia Central.

At the same time a Darigan eyrie was meditating in a small hut in Shenkuu, and a glowing nimmo approached him.

"How do you feel Sakk ? Less angry and more calm I hope"

The eyrie was keeping his eyes shut. Suddenly he started opening his eyes slowly and steadily.

"I feel good" Sakk said in a plain way "But revenge will be mine" he said passionately

"I hope you don't mean it" the glowing nimmo said

"Well, master...I'd love to get revenge, but I'm afraid that if I appear the rest of the pets will be awfully terrified. But I hope that soon the time that everyone will be dropping their jaws in awe and surprise to me...I'll take revenge master ; the right way this time !"

Master Xing was shocked to hear that.

The eyrie began meditating again.

Xandra's boat had dissembarged the passengers at the Harbour of Neopia Central. Xandra hired a uni and she was off to Shenkuu. A couple of days later she was there and she went to the hut of Master Xing. Master Xing was an acquaintance with Xandra. Xandra knocked on the door of his hut. Master Xing opened the door and to his surprise it was Xandra !

"How...Why...What are you doing here ?" said Master Xing surprised

Sakk was curious about what was happening, it was the first time he saw Master Xing getting surprised. Xandra walked in and dropped her jaw in awe.

"It can't be !" Xandra said

The Darigan eyrie in the black armour stared at Xandra

"What happened ?" asked Master Xing

"It's Lord Kass...he is alive !" Xandra said

"Who are you ?" asked Kass

"I'm Xandra, the Destroyer of Faerieland" she said proudly, Kass grinned proudly too.

"I'm a sorceress. A lot better than Morguss" Kass grinned again.

"I wish I knew you back then, you'd help me conquer Meridell" Kass smirked

"You were supposed to be dead" Xandra said and continued "How did you survived ?"

"Ah ! That's a story I don't want to remember; I exchanged my spirit for my body, and now I'm a soulless eyrie" he said in a sad tone almost painful.

Meanwhile in Krawk Island, on the Revenge. Benny walked to his Captain's room.

"Captain Scarblade !" he said

"What is it ?" replied a voice

"Faerieland has sunk !"

Captain Scarblade turned to him and quit looking out of the scuttle with a smirk on his face

"Let's go raid them" said Scarblade

At the same time in Maraqua. Fyora was talking with Nereid, the water faerie and King Kelpbeard

"So will you help us ?" Fyora asked Nereid

"Yes, of course. I'll make the waters turn around and not flood the castle" Nereid said

"And I'll order my troops to build a dam around your city" King added

"Nice ! Without water Illusen and Iyana will be able to rise Faerieland to ground level" Fyora said happily.

Back in Shenkuu, Lord Kass and Xandra were packaging their things to go to the Haunted Woods to get Lord Kass' soul back. Master Xing waved at them and wished them luck. Xandra and Kass were walking down Shenkuu's footing

"I'm tired" Xandra complained to Kass

"And what do you want me to do about that ?" Kass replied cynically

"Well, the Battle Faerie was riding an eyrie" she said

Kass turned suddenly to face her ; his eyes were piercing hers. Xandra was scared.

"How dare you offend me ! You pathetic xweetok !" and he continued "What do you think I am ? A uni ?" he asked outraged

"I...I'm sorry" she replied

Lord Kass looked down on her and kept on walking

"I said I'm sorry" she shouted angrily at him

Lord Kass turned around and stared at her for a while

"Fine" he said and kept walking

A few meters away it was an abandoned cart, Lord Kass approached it, there were a couple of Alabriss attached to the cart. Lord Kass jumped on it and Xandra followed suit. Then the Alabriss started galloping. A zafara ran out of a nearby shop shouting at them "Hey ! My cart ! Get it back !" angrily

Meanwhile in Meridell, in the throne room of King Skarl ; Skarl, Kayla, Lisha and Jeran were looking on the floor, where Kayla had spread some magical powder to watch Zafara Double Agent's moves, because there was a rumour that Darigan had sent her to spy on them

"It can't be !" Jeran whispered and continued and said "Did you see what I just saw ?"

"Yes, I did. The Zafara Double Agent is having a normal life and she is not spying on us. And someone stole her cart !" King Skarl roared with laughter

"It's not that" Jeran said "I think I saw Kass" he continued

"I also caught a glimpse of a Darigan eyrie, but he could be anyone" said Kayla

"But he was wearing an armour" Jeran said

"But he is supposed to be dead" Lisha said

"And Xandra is supposed to be trapped in a stone form, but she was there too" Jeran said

"But she could be any speckled xweetok" Kayla argued

"Maybe..." Jeran said unconvinced.

A little later in Lost Desert, Lord Kass and Xandra were in a room on separate beds. Kass was about to lay on his bed until Xandra asked "Is that armour multi-functional ?" and laughed lightly

Kass turned his head lightly to see her with the edge of his eye and piercing her with his fixed look. He then laid on hid bed facing the ceiling and staring at the ceiling all the time. After an uneventful moment, Lord Kass began scratching his back on his bed

"Are you OK ?" asked Xandra worried

Kass didn't answer. After a short while he opened the window and flew to the top of the tree, he yawned, twinkled his eyes twice in a sleepy way and then tucked his head into his wings, just like how all birds do. When Xandra was sure that Kass had made himself comfortable, she turned on her side and fell asleep. A minute later she heard a couple of wings flapping and she woke up

"Are you sure that you are OK ?" she asked worried

"The armour..., isn't comfortable" he answered and grabbed the pyjamas, which were put on top of the vanity desk by the owner of the house. Xandra was wearing a huge smile on her face

"I'm gonna change in the bathroom" he declared and walked to it

Xandra turned on the other side of her bed

"Night" she said

"Night" he replied

Meanwhile in the middle of the Neopian Ocean, Revenge, Captain Scarblade's ship was dangerously approaching Faerieland, but they were all asleep. On the ship Scarblade was giving instructions to his men

"Be silent. We don't want to wake them up !"

A rather silly skeith asked "How come they breath underwater ?"

"Charlie, would you like to explain him ? I don't have time for stupid questions" Scarblade said annoyed

Charlie, a red kyrii answered to the silly question

"They used a magical potion that lets them breath underwater"

Revenge was only a kilometre away from the Faerie City. After not mcuh time they were there.

"Charlie, Goty and Ihian. You stay here. The rest follow me" he ordered

Scarblade and his men dived and swam to the Hidden Tower, he pointed a window to his men to get in through it. His men swam through it. Endless treasures were awaiting for them there Darigan paint brushes, Royal paint brushes, Baby paint brushes, Faerie paint brushes, Maractite paint brushes

"Upon Pirate's Ghost" Scarblade said in awe

"All there will be ours very soon Capt'n" said Benny

"These stuff will get us trillions" said Scarblade, then he put his finger upon his mouth, so that they would get silent

"Pick 'em up !" Scarblade ordered

"Get some of these weapons with you, we'll need them !" he added with a smirk

He was thinking how easy would be to take over both Faerieland and Maraqua. Scarblade got Pirate Captain's Hat and Pirate Captain's Cutlass and Benny took Kelpbeard's Trident, now he would fight Kelpbeard and he'd defeat him with his very own weapon. The rest got some great random items, in few words they literally emptied the Hidden Tower.

"Hurry ! It will dawn in a couple of hours and we need to hide all the evidence we left behind" Scarblade ordered and immediately his pirates tided up everything. After they finished Scarblade closed the window and they swam to Revenge, in time before the action of potion was gone.

"Full steam reverse !" Scarblade ordered

The ship went backwards, turned and went to the Krawk Island.

Later that day, in dawn, Fyora woke up and headed to her now sunken hidden tower, she said a spell that opened the doors of the tower, she walked in, climbed up the stairs and...

"For Coltzan's sake ! What in Neopia is going on in here ?" she said shocked.

It was the first time the Hidden Tower was absolutely empty even the NPs of the till was empty. She thought it was the Pant Devil and ignored what happened, she just equipped her tower with plenty of Pant Devil attractors and just restocked as she always does, but not from the warehouse, no, it was also empty.

Miles away, in Lost Desert, Kass had woken up and was staring out of the window, it was a cloudy, miserable day, but he was happy, it reminded him of his home in Darigan Citadel or as he was always calling it Kass Citadel. He smiled to himself by that thought. Xandra woke up, she was cold and a large shadow was upon her eyes

"Hmph...who turned off the light, I'm afraid sleeping in the dark !" she said in a sleepy way. Then she opened her eyes and noticed that Kass was blocking the few sunlight from getting in the room. Xandra got up and walked closer to him.

"That reminds me of Xandraland, when the faerie were still petrified. The clouds were the same dark !" she smirked

Kass thought to himself "Kass Citadel, Xandraland. We are 2 failed conquerors" he thought

"I gotta go get my soul" he announced severely

"You are going alone ?" asked Xandra in shock

Kass didn't answer, opened the door and walked away. Xandra ran behind him

"Where do you think you are going ?" she asked him

"I'm going to get my soul" he replied seriously

"Alone ?" she asked sarcastically

"Yeah ! Why ?" he was curious ; did she have that tone in her voice

"Well, let's just say that Hubrid Nox's ghost is haunting the graveyard and Edna with Sophie, will definitely not let you in...besides I convince them" said Xandra while she was picking up her Alabriss Staff

"Great !" said Kass with an evil smile on his face. He looked as evil as during the Great War of Meridell.


	2. Redemption in the times of War

A little later, at noon lots of neopets had made a queue at the Smuggler's Cove. Captain Scarblade was selling everything half prize, all neopets were so fascinated that they could buy a Darigan paintbrush for only 700k and a Baby paintbrush for only 300k

A shadow Grarrl was talking to a rainbow usul with his heavy, deep voice

"About time someone's opposing to Fyora's monopoly..."said the Grarrl

"...And in a much cheaper prize !" added the Usul and continued "I have 300k I'll finally get painted baby" said the Usul excited

"I have 700k, I'll finally be painted Darigan" said the Grarrl

In the afternoon, Lord Kass and Xandra had just crossed the boarders of Haunted Woods, owls could be heard and many other creepy noises too, glowing could be seen in the distance Kass narrowed his eyes to see better

"Do you have any idea what that us ?" he asked pointing at the source of the glow

"We can always just approach" she suggested and walked closer, Kass followed her.

Kass hid behind a tree as Xandra was waiting for the green light. Finally he waved to Xandra to follow him. There was a blue glowing pond, and by its side there was a glowing koi and a skunk Xweetok, Kass would recognise the Xweetok everywhere, so he approached

"Toxic !" he said joyfully

Toxic turned and faced him

"Kass ! Can it really be you ?" Toxic said excited

"Captain Toxic, my most faithful minion" Kass said, he was touched to meet a faithful friend of his

"It's General now, Kass" Toxic replied

"You are one of my very few friends that are left. You, Wise Old Gnorbu and Master Xing" said Kass "Are you still in the Citadel ?" Kass continued

"No, Galgaroth lied about me to Darigan that I'm a traitor. Morguss says he is trying to become Citadel's lord"

"Darigan is a fool for trusting him" said Kass

"He should trust Bomfuz" General Toxic suggested

"No, Bomfuz is a traitor" Kass said bossily

"Do you know each other ?" asked the Glowing Koi

"Yes" General Toxic replied to her

"You seem to be good friend of hers. Are you hanging you here ? And who in Neopia is she ?" asked Kass

"Here's my jon. I'm guardian of Magax's castle. After I left from Citadel, I wanted to forget everything about it. I got painted my favourite colour, skunk, I have a decent job. I live here and thus hanging out in here...By the way she is..." General Toxic didn't finish his sentence

"I'm Kaslia" the Glowing Koi introduced herself and continued "I'm a sorceress, but nobody dares to come here. They are afraid of Vira, she always is around here and scares away my customers" Kaslia complained

"Customers ?" asked Kass

"Yes, I sell spells, you read them and puff, what you wish becomes true !" Kaslia said

"That would be useful" Kass said with an evil smirk

"So, Kass what are you doing here ?" asked General Toxic

"I'm trying to get my soul back. I'm heading to the graveyard" said Kass

Later in the Haunted Woods, General Toxic, Kaslia, Xandra and Lord Kass were walking to the graveyard

"I do need a job" said Kass sorrowfully

"Get your old job back" suggested General Toxic

"I don't trust Darigan, he has a fondness for whack-a-kass...should I start casting voodoo upon him ?" Kass said cynically

"And you wanted to kill him" replied General Toxic

"I was under the influence of The Three for Fyora's sake" he said outraged

"Good point" said General Toxic

About 3 hours later, in Krawk Island at the hideout of Captain Scarblade, he had gathered his men to talk to them about something urgend.

"The time has come. Now we are ready and we shall destroy Maraqua and Faerieland. Nobody needs water-dwellers. We will be the only sailors in this ocean, and those stupid, idiotic faeries will soon be our slaves, they will be cleaning our decks, because only then they will realise who are the true owners of this ocean and it's coasts." Captain Scarblade said

"Aye" they all said determind

"Tomorrow morning will be our first attack taking place" said Scarblade

Back in the Haunted Woods, General Toxic, Lord Kass, Kaslia and Xandra were walking in the woods until...

"It's almost midnight" Kass said "We should camp here for the night and we will continue later around the dawn" he continued

"Great. I was very tired" Xandra said

"Me too !" Kaslia added

"So Kass are you gonna sleep on the tree again ?" Xandra joked

"Ha ha ha ! Very funny!" Kass said grumpy as he was at the moment

"Hush !" General Toxic ordered bossily and they all went silent

They all lay on the cold, hard ground after few minutes they all fall asleep

The next day around dawn, Captain Scarblade and his pirates, rose the sails of their ships and sailed towards Maraqua.

"We arrived !" said Scarblade "Drink the magical potion I gave you" he added

"Aye Captain" they said and immediately gulped the potion

"Are you ready ?" Captain Scarblade asked

"Aye Captain !" they replied and dived in the sea, so did Scarblade

Scarblade, Nathan, Swabby, Benny and some muscular and menacing men of his crew swam towards the Castle of King Keplbeard. Scarblade kicked open the main gate and walked towards King Kelpbeard.

"How dare you come into my kingdom, again ?" asked King Kelpbeard furious

"I dare as far as I have the strongest weapon and I'm the ruler of this sea." replied Scarblade

At the same time Benny was ready to charge with his trident. Isca and Caylis rushed in the throne room.

"My King, is everything ok ?" asked Isca

"Yes. As soon as I rid my kingdom off his presence." said King Kelpbeard calmly

"Get 'em all, tie them up and muzzle them" Captain Scarblade ordered as Swordmaster Talek was walking in

"What's happening ?" he asked

"I think it's quite obvious so-called swordmaster !" said Captain Scarblade mockingly and then he laughed as hard as he could. His laughter echoed in the room menacingly

Later in the Haunted Woods, Kass, Xandra, Toxic and Kaslia walked to the graveyard. Sophie and Edna were guarding the gates to it and they were chatting

"...those bones. They are the best to be used in any potions" sad Edna

"True. It's hard to find good bones for potions in the rest of Neopia nowadays" replied Sophie

"Hello" said Xandra walking closer to them

"Well, well, well, look who's here. Xandra !" said Edna

"Well, someone is obviously jealous for not practising spells and instead just making some silly potions...which aren't working most of the time" said Xandra disparagingly

"Maybe you are a strong sorceress but we are the best witches in Neopia" said Sophie

"A spell of mine and you'll be flying to Kreludor in no time. I just pity those poor Grundos" said Kaslia angrily

"So you think you are stronger than us, huh ?" said Sophie

"Look we just want to get in the graveyard" said General Toxic

"Fine. If you prove that your magic is stronger than ours" said Edna

Xandra and Kaslia prepared. They closed their eyes and concentrated then they opened their eyes and they shone white. After that they both began chanting a spell and a cloud of thick, green fog appeared, the fog wrapped around both Edna and Sophie, it rose them high, then it died down, so Edna and Sophie fell down with a thud, Xandra's and Kaslia's eyes were normal again after that, then Sophie picked up her staff and zapped them, but Xandra has created an X with her arms, which activated a containment field so the magical lightning was absorbed by the field and then returned back to Sophie 10 times stronger. Edna emptied a potion in the air, which formed a magical shield, the shield returned the magical lightning to Xandra and Kaslia, who was decided to turn the "game" to their favor, so she chanted a spell, which made the lightning even stronger and it directly hit Edna, who after that was paralysed. Sophie had jumped to the left and avoided the lightning. She opened a spirit bottle and a thrilling wind picked up as a ghost came out of the bottle. The ghost surrounded Xandra and Kaslia. Kaslia forms an energy ball with her 2 hands. The energy ball rose in mid-air releasing waves of magical energy, which wrapped the ghost. Sophie opened a Darkfire potion bottle this time. The potion covered the magical waves that were wrapping around the ghost. At the same time Edna with the few energy she had left opened a dark vine vial, these two enhanced the power of the ghost, which was currently wrapped in fiery magical waves. The ghost broke free and it was approaching Xandra and Kaslia dangerously. Xandra shouted a spell, which made the ghost exploed and sent both Edna and Sophie flying.

"Now we shall proceed" said Xandra calmly

Kass, Xandra, General Toxic and Kaslia walked to the gates and then stopped.

"This is a battle you have to fight alone" said Xandra

Kass nodded and walked in the graveyard, after a few meters he met Magax, the guardian of the graveyard.

"Who are you ?"asked Magax severely

"I'm Lord Kass. Who is you blue wocky ?"asked Kass in the same tone

"I'm Magax, the guardian of this place"

"Hm...my friend, General Toxic Waste is working for you"

"I know, he is guarding my castle. What are you looking here Kass ?"

"I'm looking for my spirit" Kass replied

"If so, then, you may proceed. Your goal is a good one" said Magax and left

Kass walked deeper in the graveyard, he came across many graves, the one of Nox and many others, of famous Neopians and others of not so famous. After a lot of walking he came across a grave with no name on it or any other inscription, the tombstone only bore his emblem. Kass smirked. Suddenly someone hit the back of his head with a branch

"Ouch !" he yelled and he fell down. He put his hands down on the ground and he stood up again, turned araound to see who hit him. It was a ghostly eyrie with red eyes and purple glow.

"Why did you do this to me ? Why did you obeyed The Three ? Why did you comply to their wishes ? Why did you gave me to them ?" The voice of the eyrie said. It was his soul.

"Look, I had no other choice" said Kass scared

"Well, you had you selfish eyrie" the ghost of Kass said angrily

"If I wanted to keep being alive, I would have to keep my body, and that's what I did." replied Kass in the same tone

"And decided to leave me, in their claws. But I won't make your life easy. If you want to get me back, you will have to fight me" said the ghost of Kass

The ghost picked up the heavy branch and Kass got his sword. The branch was dipped in cursed poison. If his ghost managed to wound him with that, Kass would suffer awful aches. The ghost charged at him with the branch, Kass flew high, dived down ready to hit the ghost, but the ghost turned around quickly, Kass jumped back to avoid the strike and hit the ghost powerfully with his tail on the ghost's stomach, the ghost fell back, it was a powerful hit.

"Gotcha !" exclaimed Kass

"I won't give up that easily if that's what you think" said the ghost and flew high

"Argh!" growled Kass angrily and run to the ghost, the ghost replied by a swing of the branch, Kass duck and avoided the blow, got up immediately and cut off the front part of the branch.

"Now it has no poison. You are no threat to me any more" said Kass

The ghost was strong but with no endurance, he was tired enough to fight Kass more, so Kass' body absorbed the spirit. A huge glow shone as a lighting all over the Haunted Woods.

"He got it back !" cheered General Toxic

Xandra smirked pleased.

A little later Kass walked out of the graveyard. The red glow his eyes had before The Three took his soul was back.

"Welcome back ol' buddy" said Toxic overjoyed

Kass laughed loudly. Kaslia, Xandra and Toxic exchanged looks

"I'm very happy I have feelings again. I...I...I can feel pain, I can feel happiness" he pulled a feather from his arm "I feel alive again" he said

At that moment Magax walked out of the graveyard

"I don't think I hired you for catching souls !"

"Yes, sir" General Toxic said and headed for Magax Palace. Magax followed him.

After a short while Kaslia got going

"Where are you going ?" asked Xandra

"At my shop. I don't think you need me any more" Kaslia replied and kept walking.

Kass and Xandra went back to Lost Desert. They were planning to take a flying ship to Darigan Citadel and then Xandra would take a Uni to fly to Brightvale, at her home. At the moment Kass and Xandra where at the home they were hosted before they got Kass' soul. The house belonged to Horace, the notorious Desert Scarab member. Kass and Horace were good friends due to their mutual friend, General to King Roo, General Cal Buroo and sworn enemy of the evil Advisor Broo. Kass and Xandra were sleeping at the moment, till Horace entered their room. He walked to Xandra's bed and nudge her softly in order to wake her up and then he walked to Kass, before he could even touch him, Kass grabbed his hand by the wrist.

"Faster than you are" said Kass severely

"Hey. Calm down, pal. I wasn't going to steal from you !" replied Horace

"It's just that I need these neopoints, in order to rent a flying ship from Shenkuu" said Kass

"Alright. I guess you missed your home all these years" said Horace

"I won't go back to Shenkuu. Unless Wise old gnorbu or Master Xing need my help" said Kass

"Well, I need to go now. The breakfast is on the kitchen table. Don't forget to tell Xandra" said Horace.

After breakfast, Kass and Xandra rented a cart from an elderly aisha and headed to Shenkuu.

After plenty of hours they finally reached the Lunar Temple

"About 500m up that hill is a Flying ship rental. We can't go there by cart" Kass announced to Xandra.

"OK. Go ahead I'll follow you" replied Xandra

After some minutes, Kass and Xandra had rented a Flying Ship and headed to Darigan Citadel.

"Look, these are the Haunted Woods, you can see the Brain Tree from here" said Kass

"Wow, it's unique. I've never seen anything more impressive and...spooky in my life" said Xandra fascinated.

The Flying ship floated above where Faerieland had fallen.

"Where's Faerieland ?" asked Xandra worried

"Why do you care ?" asked Kass

"Because it's odd" said Xandra puzzled.

Suddenly a loud BOOM was heard.

"What's that ?" asked Kass startled

The Revenge was attacking against the faeries and a cannonball exploded against a fireball from the well-known fire faerie, Fuhnah. Out of the blue a cannonball was fired towards the Flying ship. There was a loud BOOM, the cannonball has hit their Flying ship and it began to fall. Another cannonball hit the main sail.

"We need to abandon the ship" ordered Kass bossily

"We need parachutes" said Xandra angrily and continued "Are you crazy ?"

"We are going to land on the water, don't worry" said Kass and jumped down.

He glided gently waiting for Xandra. Xandra was scared that he wouldn't get her, as she was falling and reaching the height he was flying, he wrapped his tail around her, and flew towards the water.

"Safe and sound" said Kass and continued "There was no need for you to get worried"

"But now I'm soaking wet, thanks to you" Xandra yelled

"There was no solid ground for 100Km distance were you expecting anything better ?" he yelled back

"Yes, I expected my fur a lot more drier" she yelled again

"Then you have too high expectations" he yelled, dived and swam underwater to the Revenge, he climbed up a ladder and he appeared at the deck.

"Whatcha doin' here ya landlubber ?" asked a starry gelert

"None of your business" said Kass angrily almost growling

"Who ya think ya talking to in that tone ?" asked angrily the starry gelert

"To you !" screamed Kass and punched him in the face. he dragged the fainted gelert behind some barrels. He then walked over to Scarblade.

"Hey you. You destroyed my flying ship !" said Kass angrily

"Nobody flies over my ocean without my permission" said Scarblade

"Really huh ?" said Kass sarcastically "The ocean is not yours" continued Kass angrily

"It will be very soon !" said Scarblade with a vicious look in his eyes

"Talking with you is a waste of my time. You're crazy !" yelled Kass in his face and was about to leave, Scarblade grabbed him by the back of his armour.

"What do you want ?" asked Kass

"Talk to me like that again and I'll have you walk the plank" said Scarblade in a threatening way

"Get your hands off me !" said Kass through clenched teeth and walked away murmuring to himself "Pirate Scum !"


	3. Brave Fighters

Meanwhile Fyora flew to a hardly floating Xandra.

"Get your hands off me !" Xandra screamed furiously trying to escape from her grip.

"I try to get you to solid ground" replied Fyora

"Hypocrite ! You hate me. Why don't you leave me alone then ?" said Xandra

Fyora didn't pay attention to what Xandra was saying and kept flying till they reached the land. She seated her down and sat facing her.

"You were my star-pupil. What made you hate us ?" asked Fyora

"You are trying to rule as all, with your powers and supporters. Because we are neopets that doesn't mean that we can't rule ourselves. Selfish Queen, you are afraid that one day, you'll lose your place, you'll be overthrown and lull us all with your fake goodness" said Xandra supporting what she was saying pationately

"This is not true, my goodness is real and pure" replied Fyora innocently

"Yeah, right. You can't fool me !" replied Xandra furiously

"Maybe I'm over-protective, that doesn't mean you have to get so angry for that" replied Xandra

Fyora expected Xandra to talk but she was silent.

"Look, I'm not a bad person..."

"Prove it !" Xandra challenged her

Fyora stood speechless

"I knew it ! You only care about combing your hair and polishing your wings" said Xandra with a look full of hatred

"Let me tell you a story !..." Fyora began

"Enough with the fairytales, Faerie Queen. All of us had enough" said Xandra

"I created both Neopia and Kreludor...these planets were created by me for you all...How does that make me bad ?" yelled Fyora

"Then why did you let the Darkest Faeire live...roaming free. She works to rule us all, this piece of dung, this selfish, flying ding. You let her live, if one day she defeats all the faeries and all the neopian army, we will be doomed...ruled by a disgusting, clueless queen that the only thing she does is to spread fear to those who oppose to her. I'd prefer to be ruled by Sloth anyday" Xandra ranted

"Are you saying that you support my monarchy ?" asked Fyora

"Well, yes...but I'd prefer if you let us neopets, kill her...or kill her yourself..." suggested Xandra

"I can't...she once was good..."

"Once...not anymore...Not even Altador wants her alive"

"She just might turn good again" said Fyora

"Another reason why I hate faeries is that they insist on something that it isn't even true and that they believe whatever the other tell them said Xandra

"Ok Xandra I'll let you believe what you want, what you like...and don't worry about the Darkest Faerie. If something occurs, I'll do my best to save you, the neopets" said Fyora

"As you wish. I'd kill her so that nobody would have to worry about her. I'd make a better queen than you anyday" said Xanra and left

"Oh the temperament of hers. Always wanted to be the best" Fyora laughed lightly to herself

Kass, still in the Revenge saw a head bob from beneath the water.

"Hey you..."

Kass was distracted by the voice

"Um...what is it ?" he replied

"Who are you ?" asked later curious

"I'm Cailys I saw a dream in which you and your companion were defending us from those evil pirates" said the maraquan aisha

"Xandra" he thought and then he spoke "Evil pirates ? Then you have no idea what evil is ! They are just rebels without a cause...a shame for pirates" laughed Kass loudly

Fyora had landed Xandra in the newly-made shore (after the sinking of Faerieland) of Haunted Woods. Then from behind a tree a huge wocky appears holding an anchor as a club.

"You must be Xandra...Scarblade has been looking for you" said the wocky in a bass, heavy voice

"One step closer and I'll sear you !" threatened Xandra, her fists were glowing green and purple

"I'm not supposed to harm you" said the wocky indifferently

"You don't convince me" she said in a stance ready to fight

The wocky had enough of her so he just wrapped his tail around her, brought her closer to himself and covered both her nose and mouth with a moist cloth, (the cloth was dipped into sleeping potion before) after a few seconds Xandra was sound asleep. The wocky put her in a sack and headed to his boat to the Revenge.

Much later in the Revenge

"Brought her !" said the wocky leaving her on the deck

"Take her to my cabin" ordered Scarblade

The wocky picked her up and took her to Scarblade's cabin. He placed her on a chair and then he left closing the door behind him. The effect of the potion has faded and Xandra opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and realised that she was in a ship.

"What a headache !" she said with one hand on her forehead.

She looked around for a way to escape. After some minutes she realized that there was no way out but the door of the cabin. With that thought she decided to quit sitting on Scarblade's armchair. His desk was perfectly organized, maps were rolled and stored into the drawers. The quills on top of his desk were arranged by height from bigger to smaller, notebooks and papers were placed in a neat pile on the side. There was also a statuette of Macilia on the side. Xandra grabbed it and attempted to pull it so that she could examine it better. The statuette wouldn't move right or left only up and down and as Xandra pulled it up a trapdoor opened beneath the chair. Xandra still on the chair has landed in the armoury of the ship swords, scimitars, pistols and other weapons were stored there for men to take and use in case of attack. Suddenly Xandra heard a loud crack she looked beneath her char and noticed that the weight of the chair had formed a hole in the floor due to the collision. Xandra grabbed a flail and used it against the hole on the floor. The hole after several hits was large enough for her to fit and make her escape. Without losing any moment she left the flail on the floor and dived into the water and into Maraqua.

After some time she came across Caylis and Kass. Caylis handed her a magical necklace that would allow her to breathe underwater.

"Kass what are you doing here ? Who's she ?...What's going on ?" Xandra asked shouting confused

"That's Cailys, the 3 of us will defend Maraqua and Faerieland from those rather lame, but unfortunately destructive pirates" answered Kass

"Why are we gonna do this again ?" asked Xandra sarcastically

"Ok, look, I didn't really see a dream but hey, don't you all want to make everyone drop their jaws in awe, instead of point at you in disgust ? Kelpbeard said that he'd treat me equally as Isca...he lied...This is mine and yours chance to glorify your names in the route of history" said Caylis grinning

"Sounds good to me" said Xandra smirking

"Yeah, sounds better than a prophesy in a dream" said Kass

"So we are gonna be...mercenaries" said Xandra

"Well, basically yes" answered Caylis

"Ok, let's do this" said Kass

"Me and Xandra will fight underwater. Kass you will go in the Revenge"

"My pleasure" said Kass drawing his sword out of its case.

Kass flapped his wings to the surface as Caylis and Xandra went to the whirlpool and the castle of King Kelpbeard respectively, the fields the pirates chose for the battle hoping that the Maraquans would fall in the Bubbling pit.

Above the water a sword was sawing a hole in one side, then a hand grabbed the one side of the hole...it was Kass' hand, he pushed himself up and in the hole (the pirates had fixed the hole Xandra made before)

"Wah" he groaned as he fell hard on the floor.

In the room there was plenty of rum and salted sardines and loaves of stale bread. He climbed up a flight of stairs leading him to a door. He opened the door to the deck and closed the door behind him.

"Where's your Captain ?" Kass yelled with the sword still in his hand.

Nathan, Benny and Swabby approached him

"What do you want our Captain for ?" asked Nathan aggressively

"None of your business, puny blumaroo. Now tell me where is your Captain before I chop you into blumaroo steaks and sell them in the Deserted Fareground for the Bonju avatar" said Kass

"You don't scare me, you feather-head" screamed Nathan on top of his lungs

"What's going on here ?" asked Scarblade as he walked out of his room

"Nothing much...I was just looking for you" said Kass, the sunbeams were reflecting on the edge of his sword. Scarblade drew his sword. Nathan, Benny and Swabby moved to the sides and let the 2 battle.

"I have to tell you that I do detest lupes. Prepare to die" said Kass, his eyes shining crimson evilly.

Meanwhile Caylis at the whirlpool where the battle between the Maraquans and the Pirates was commencing. Caylis was firing some sort of magical fireballs that would burn underwater. Some pirates got incinerated by the fireballs and scared as they were they backed out in New Maraqua. In the meantime Xandra in the Castle of King Kelpbeard unleashed a magic fury upon the pirates keeping him, Isca and Swordmaster Talek. Then she got her penknife and cut the ropes off King Kelpbeard, Isca and Talek.

"You are free now. Go help Cailys" said Xandra and left in a hurry

"Thank you" shouted King Kelpbeard as Xandra was swimming outside the castle. She was heading to the Whirlpool looking for Caylis to report her progress. Caylis was not around so Xandra decided to follow the trail of the kelps burning, she finally reached the New Maraqua, the battle was finally raging between the petpet shop and the Kelp restaurant, Isca, Caylis, Swordmaster Talek, King Kelpbeard and his army were fighting against the pirates led by the Zafara Bomber, Xandra decided to join and help them.

"About time" said Caylis as soon as she saw her approach.

On the Revenge Kass and Captain Scarblade were fighting blade against blade. Kass was strong with his sword but regal and majestic at the same time. Scarblade blocked Kass' sword from hitting him directly to vital areas of his body, but Kass had enough. He attempted to punch Kass. Kass stopped and held his hand, he spun his wrist and twisted him away, at the moment Scarblade spun back and hit Kass on the wing, Kass furiously slapped him with his tail, Scarblade avoided it and attempted to kick him, that was Kass' chance, he held Scarblade's leg up and with his tail he tripped him down, but Scarblade had grabbed Kass by the wrist so they fell together. Scarblade with his hand still on his sword and Kass' wrist let go off Kass and stabbed the skin connecting the 2 major bones of his wing. Kass screamed for only a moment, he ten turned around and threw Scarblade against some barrels with rum.

"That's enough Scarblade !" screamed Kass furiously

At Faerieland, the faeries were trying to rise Faerieland to ground level again. The water faeries have held the water back as the earth faeries were rising the ground with their magic. Fyora suddenly left great darkness coming from the ocean. She flew up high and saw a ship. The Revenge. She saw Captain Scarblade at the mercy of Lord Kass's blade. She dived and landed gracefully on the deck.

"No, Kass !" she cried

"Why not ?...Fyora...you ! What do you want here ?" asked Kass angrily

"I need him alive. He needs to be punished. Imprisoned in the Depths of Terror Mountain" said Fyora in a severe tone

"I think death suits him just fine !" said Kass

"No, Kass, you had enough being soulless. I'll take the stress of punishing this dark soul" said Fyora

Kass shrugged, if she wanted that bad to take personal care of Scarblade's punishment, she could have it. Fyora grabbed Scarblade from his shoulders and flew away to Terror Mountain. Thinking that Benny, Swabby and Nathan would be harmless without their Captain. He flew away, trying to find Xandra.

After some time in the battlefield. Xandra and King Kelpbeard were talking

"How did you come here first ?" asked a confused Xandra, King Kelpbeard

"Riding upon Maraquan unis gets you somewhere faster than swimming !" said Kelpbeard laughing silently.

The Zafara Bomber dropped a handkerchief down. It was the sigh that the war would begin that very moment. The pirates rushed screaming to the Maraquan Army. The army put up their shields, arrows though had their way they flew up high and they landed upon the warriors. Many losses occurred from both sides as Caylis and Xandra used their magic against the pirates. As Kass was flying he saw Xandra, he dived.

At Faerieland another pirate army marched, catching the faeries off guard, led by the Wocky Canon Master. Along with the pirates he had brought 5 island mystics, voodoo masters from Mystery Island. Most of the faeries fell in pain as soon as the mystics pierced their dolls with needles. Fyora was in her tower, stocking the shelves with precious artefacts, when she heard of the screams of agony, she looked out of her window and saw her faerie army defeated, lying on the ground. She got out fast, Aethia, Naia, Mira, Ember, Fuhnah, Psellia, Nereid, Iyana, Bree, Taelia, Kari, Zaira, Jhuidah, Siyana and Illusen, were the few strong enough to withstand the voodoo effect. Aethia run to them with her twin blades at hand, the other faeries found the courage to fight along with her. Naia and Nereid made currents of water to carry them away. Psellia blew them away with the gust the flapping of her wings created. Mira used the force of the galaxy to paralyse them. Ember, Fuhnah and Bree, the 3 fire faeries, used a magic spell that let their element burn underwater and unleashed a flame vortex upon them. Siyana, the faerie of light blinded them as she shone like sun on the voodoo masters and pirates. Taelia, who had something really powerful in stock for the invaders, a blizzard, made of snowflakes of solid ice. The earth faeries caused the bottom to shake, an earthquake strong enough to open trenches on the ground. The few pirates remaining from the attacks fled. This battle was won.

Meanwhile in Maraqua Xandra, Caylis and Isca were still battling with their powers the pirates. Xandra with her magic and the twin sisters with their mental attacks. Causing the pirates to flee after all what was shown in their heads. King Kelpbeard was in the first wave along with Swordmaster Talek. Kass has landed and was also fighting bravely with his trusty sword, Naralus at one hand and his trusty dagger, Trithduril at the other. If it wasn't for the water surrounding him he would be soaking wet, by habit he motioned his arm to wipe his forehead, and he kept on fighting back to back with Xandra, who was firing magic flame-balls and throwing them at the pirates.

"Good job...keeping my back safe, Xandra" said Kass out of breath, even though what he called breath was basically water turned into oxygen in his trachea.

"Thank you Kass" said Xandra shooting a couple more fire-balls. There were a few pirates still standing. Scarblade's army was getting less every minute. The few pirates still standing, who valued their lives fled. The war against the pirates was won. 2 victorious battles for the Maraquans and the Faeries.


	4. Epilogue

The pirates that had espaced were no more than 30. They have returned to the Revenge to report to their captain of their defeat. Especially the battle against the faeries was devastating. Scarblade decided to surrender due to attrition. Fyora sent her messanger to Maraqua to invite the heros to a celebration at her castle. The whole of Faerieland was now risen to ground level thanks to the Earth & the Water faeries. Everyone was in the castle : Princess Amira, King Jazan with Queen Nabille. King Altador. The turned-into-a-goodie-two-shoes Lord Darigan. King Roo. King Hagan with Hanso and Brynneth. King Skarl, King Hagan's twin brother, with Kayla, Jeran and Lisha. Knight Tormund Ellis and Roberta. Hannah, Armin and Kanrik. Roxton, Clara, Jordie, Lilian, Hugo, Werther, Captain Rourke, Scrap. Garin and Jacques. Captain Tuan, Shumi, Orrin, Hoban, Linae, Chef Bonju, Kentari, Anshu, Tomos Horace & Zina. Everyone from every corner of Neopia was preset. Lord Kass and Xandra walked down the main hallway to Fyora's throne room. Brynn was angry seeing that Xandra was now the hero and jealousy filled her mind. She glared at Xandra. Hanso on the other hand smirked slyly to Kass as if he was saying what a lucky Moltaran Warf he was. Kass smiled at him and placed a finger at his temple with a playful look suggesting that it was more knowledge than luck. Xandra seeing that Brynn was glaring at her she poked her tongue out of her mouth to mock her. Xandra walked farther down the hallway. Kass turned to Xandra smiling. They now ere heroes, Kass' smile was one of fulfilment and victory. He was happy so was her, they exchanged looks.

"Bow !"ordered Fyora majestically

Kass sat on his left knee and Xandra followed suit. Fyora with her staff knighted them by moving it once at his left shoulder and once at his right shoulder. Fyora repeated on Xandra.

"Rise, Sir Kass, General of the Army of Faerieland" said Fyora to Kass magically appearing 4 stars on the epaulets of his armor.

"Rise, Lady Xandra, Advisor of Magic" said Fyora and rose her hand, at her motion both Xandra and Kass rose and turned to the crowd. The crowd immediately began clapping for them, all of them but Brynneth. General Toxic with his fiancee, Loaika were among the crowd, close to the corner clapping along with Kaslia. Kass with his eagle vision saw them right away and nudged Xandra as he pointed her his friends. Kass and Xandra waved at them. It was almost night and the heavy oak doors of the Faerie Castle close, it was time to celebrate.


End file.
